


Does John Watson Know that You're Gay?

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [41]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Coming Out, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: When Sherlock and John go out dancing, they begin to see each other in a new light.





	Does John Watson Know that You're Gay?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weneedtotalkaboutsherlock (Paradoxe1914)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxe1914/gifts), [221b_careful_what_you_wish_for](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of "Does Your Mother Know that You're Out?" by ABBA

You’re so hot, teasing John  
You seem queer, but he’s not sure   
That you are just what you appear  
And so he’s stopped by his fear

There’s that look in his eyes  
You can read in his face   
That his feelings are driving him wild  
Oh, yes, you’ve got him beguiled

Well you can dance with him, Sherlock  
Feel the twitch in your cock  
Does John Watson know that you’re gay?

When you are pressed up against him  
Wanting to molest him  
Does John Watson know that you’re gay?

He’s an idiot  
He does not observe  
You put on a show  
But he doesn’t know

He’s an idiot  
Who does not deserve  
All the hints you throw  
Still he doesn’t know

You can see what he wants  
But he’s feeling too shy  
To admit what he cannot deny  
You’ll have to give it a try

Yes, you can dance with him, Sherlock  
Feel the twitch in your cock  
Let John Watson know that you’re gay

When you are pressed up against him  
Wanting to molest him  
Let John Watson know that you’re gay

It’s so easy  
You can dance all night  
Hold his body close  
All his thoughts engross

It’s so easy  
When you squeeze him tight  
And the feeling grows  
Now John Watson knows

Yes, you can dance with him, Sherlock  
Feel the twitch in your cock  
Now John Watson knows that you’re gay

Yes, you are pressed up against him  
Wanting to molest him  
Now John Watson knows that you’re gay

Yes, you can both dance together  
Joined in love forever  
Everybody knows that you’re gay

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of days ago, 221b_careful_what_you_wish_for tagged me on tumblr to post all the titles in my WIP folder. This was one of them. Today, weneedtotalkaboutsherlock commented: I'd love to know more about "Does John Watson know that you're gay?" ;) So, thanks to the two of them, I've been inspired to finish writing this. I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
